


Debt

by SidleyParkHermit



Category: Kentucky Route Zero
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Multi, actual drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidleyParkHermit/pseuds/SidleyParkHermit
Summary: The prompt at slashthedrabble was “Debt," so, what kind of KRZ fan would I be if I let it go by without writing something for it? 100 words exactly, Lula/Weaver, also Lula/Joseph/Donald. (Originally posted on LiveJournal in February 2017.)





	Debt

 

\--- ⎔ ---

_(Weaver returns from the elevator.)_

**WEAVER:**  Nobody's at the desk on 5. I think this place could use more music, don't you? Do you ever watch those hermit crabs on the dock, and imagine another hermit crab in a little suit with a little briefcase coming up and repossessing their shell?

 **LULA:** You're like a programmer I knew when I was younger. Dissatisfied. Given to odd fixations.  
**LULA:** You remind me of this blind engineer I once knew. Artistic. Adrift. Working below your skill level.  
**LULA:**  I've really never known anyone like you.  
**LULA:** The hermit crabs creep me out.

 

\--- ⎔ ---


End file.
